Secrets
by Honeyfur of Riverclan
Summary: Jade is happily married to Beck and they even have three children together, but what happens when old hauntings come back? Find out in this story! Please remember to read and review!


**A/N: okay, so sorry I haven't been updating my other story Bade on the Slap, but I came up with an idea for a proper fanfic, so I hope ya'll enjoy! **

Jade's POV

The bright light shining from a crack in the curtains slowly woke me up. I stretched, keeping my eyes closed and rummaging my hand around for a body next to me. My eyes snapped open as I couldn't feel anything lying on the bed beside me, and sure enough there was nothing but a gap. I was about to call for Beck and find out where he was but I didn't get a chance as Sky started crying.

"God damn it." I muttered, crawling out of the warmth of the blankets and exiting the room. I followed the sound of the noise all the way downstairs until I reached the kitchen. Walking in, I saw Beck kneeling next to Sky. I hurried over to them. "What happened?" I asked, picking Sky up and attempting to sooth her.

"Oh, morning Jade. Didn't hear you wake up." Beck gave me a nervous laugh followed by an anxious look. I simply glared at him. "Cut the crap, what the hell happened to our daughter?"

"Oh, right, about that..." Beck started. I gave him my intimidating stare until he started to speak again. "Well, you know how you told me that Sky wasn't allowed to help with the cooking until she started school?" Beck asked me nervously.

"Uh huh. I remember that very clearly." I stated. "Yeah, well I kind of disobeyed that. I sort of let Sky help me make the waffles and she burned her finger." Beck answered. "WHAT?!" I set Sky down on the counter and got some cream and plasters out from a cupboard. Applying them to her, I thought of ways to punish Beck. After I was done, I turned around to face him.

I glared at him angrily. "Hi?" he said cheerfully with a big fake smile. "Beck, I told you to not let her near the kitchen except when she's eating to avoid this kind of thing from happening!" I shouted at him. "I know, I did let her though-"

"Why? You, of all people, should know that I'm always right!" Beck looked guilty so I decided to leave it and went back over to Sky. Picking the three year old up, I said to her, "Your father's a silly man, isn't he?" Sky started giggling, which was a good sign that her finger didn't hurt that bad. If it did she would be screaming her tiny head off and waking up the whole of Europe.

"Crap, the waffles!" Beck quickly rushed over to the other side of the kitchen. "Waffles?" I questioned him, remembering him saying something about waffles. Still carrying Sky, I walked over to him and watched as he served the waffles onto a plate.

"For the best wife in the world." Beck placed the dish down on the table and led me to a seat. I smiled, letting him know that he was forgiven. I put Sky down and she instantly ran into the living room.

"So, how are they?" Beck asked staring as I carefully ate each mouthful. Feeling quite happy, I didn't bother to make a slightly mean comment, even if it was just as a joke. Beck was very sensitive when it came to his cooking. "Perfect." I decided, watching as his face lit up.

"So, it's Saturday, what do you want to do today?" Beck asked me brightly. "Okay, why are you being so nice to me? You're up to something I know it." I told him sternly. He acted shocked. "What? Me? No, why would you think that?" After looking at my in-amused face he gave in. "Okay, so you know how we've been thinking about moving for a while now? Well, I've found the perfect place."

This immediately got my attention. "Where?" I asked with narrowed eyes. "This really cool big house on Olvera Street." Beck said excitedly. My face fell. "Olvera Street?" I repeated quietly. "Yeah, it's huge; it has 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a pool, a decently large kitchen, a massive garden, and 2 living rooms. We can convert one of the bedrooms into an office for you, and one of the living rooms into a play room for the kids. We have the money." he declared confidently.

"Wow that is very big. And I guess we do have the money... But are you sure there's not a better place? Away from that area?" I hopefully asked. "How could it be better? Think about it Jade, they have lovely schools there, safe parks and the beach isn't that far away. Please? Can we at least give it a go?"

"I guess we could." I sighed. "What number house is it?" I asked casually. "34." Beck told me cheerfully. "Listen, I've got to go get the boys from Josh's place. See you in 20 minutes." with that he gave me a quick kiss and walked out the kitchen.

I was still sat there in shock. 34... That exact same area. That exact same road. That exact same house.

**A/N: Oooh cliffy! So sorry about updating, I've just had a lot on my mind, but I promise to update this story a lot more often. Please review on telling me how much you liked it! Or if you didn't like it. Also, just to make it clear, Beck is a famous actor and he is VERY rich! As you may have told from the house they're buying o_o. They have three children- **

**Sky- Youngest child and only girl. Three years old. Looks like Jade and has sky blue eyes thus her name. **

**Damon- Twin brother to Alex. Looks a lot like Beck except has Jade's eyes. 6 years old.**

**Alex- Twin brother to Damon. Looks identical to Beck and is sometimes quite jealous of his brothers contrasting good looks. 6 years old.**


End file.
